Thoughts Can Be Dangerous
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Just a collection of thoughts from the various members of SPR at different times during their cases. Chapter 2: Sadistic Madoka
1. Naru's A Murderer

A/N: Anyone ever wondered what Naru was thinking and how he felt when Mai called him a murderer? Well I did and I decided to share what I came up with. He may seem a little ooc but hey, it's my fanfic so he can be a clown for all I care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

"You murderers…!" she said venomously. I could hear the monks scolded cry shortly after that.

"Mai!" he yelled.

"If you can solve this case but what good will come of it? The death and mourning. What good will it do?" She doesn't understand.

"It's not too late to stop! Its not too late!" she yelled again. It was taking everything I had to stop myself from bursting and spilling everything to her. She doesn't understand. She won't until it is done. But for now I need her to be taken care of.

"Monk-san. Please restrain Mai," I asked him casually. I watched as he grabbed her shoulder. I turned to re-enter the room in which Lin was but before Takigawa could fully question me, Mai had butt in again.

"Don't you dare! Naru!" I heard her yell as I closed the door behind me. I remained silent as Lin continued with his ritual but my head was screaming thoughts and my chest was aching.

What Mai said had hurt. I know she doesn't understand that nothing will happen to the students, but calling us murderers still made my gut twist. And it wasn't the words per se. It was who was speaking them. Mai never gives up on anyone. Maybe I have pushed her to her limit.

I know she thinks I'm just cold, narcissistic and a smart-ass, but I know what feelings can do. They can cause you to have lapses in judgement and, in turn, cost someone's life as a result. I won't let another person be taken away from me because I make a mistake. Everyone thinks there was a special reason I hired her, and don't get me wrong, there was, but again that is going down a road that doesn't need to be travelled just yet.

Long ago I admitted to myself that I had feelings for the part timer, but getting close to people is just something I don't do. Any more. Besides, she doesn't know anything about me. She thinks I'm Kazuya Shibuya, a narcissistic ghost hunter. She will never know who Oliver Davis is. At least, not until I feel the need to tell her.

Keeping up this facade that I have is getting tiring. I just wish I could tell someone everything that is going on in my head. Isn't that funny? I have a degree, I know several languages, I own my own business, am smarter than most people twice my age and yet I can't find it within myself to tell a sixteen year old girl how I feel about her. Sure we fight a lot, but it's not like we really mean anything we say. Well I don't.

Thinking about that just made me rethink what she had said earlier.

Maybe she did mean it this time. From what she knows, it would appear that I am a murderer. Carelessly placing every student of this school in danger just to save one cranky old man. She doesn't know about the hitogatas or the plan. No. I can't let myself believe that Mai actually thinks I'm a murderer.

"Naru, I hate everything you stand for," 

Those words too sliced at my heart. She didn't actually say she hates me but she came pretty close. I know my response was a very thinly veiled insult, but what else was I supposed to do? Take her in my arms and tell her that her bluntness is why I love her? That I love her because she is a fool that hates everything I stand for? Don't get me wrong. I've seriously considered it but when I think about it, the reactions would be too much to bear. Everyone would probably faint. Or laugh their heads off. And being the boss, I can't afford to have my employees laughing behind my back.

Lin approached which effectively broke me from my thoughts. And not a moment too soon. Any longer and I might have gone about planning to tell Mai my feelings. I made sure my emotionless mask was in place before opening the door and stepping out.

Who knows? Maybe one day I will get up the courage to tell her the truth about me. And my feelings. Until then, I will just have to be content with the death glare she happens to be sending me right now. One day Mai, you will understand that just because I hate everything you stand for, doesn't mean I don't love you for you. And maybe one day you could love me too.

A/N: well that was just a little one shot I came up with. Let me know what you thought. Read and review people. Read and review.


	2. Madoka Meets The Help

A/N: Here is the next instalment of 'Thoughts can be dangerous'. I did this one from Madoka's point of view when she first met Mai in volume 6. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

'Hmmm,' I muse silently. So this is Mai Taniyama. Lin was right. She if fairly young. I wonder why Noll hired her. We all know that he never had anyone except Lin working for him. I smile as nicely as I can as I enter the brats workplace.

"Please come in. May I help you?" she asked.

"I have a meeting today with someone in this office," I replied casually. Oliver had better be here. This case is important and I doubt he will want to miss out.

"I'm sorry, most everyone's out right now," she said. Damn spoilt brat. I'll ring his scrawny little neck when I get a hold of him. Always out gallivanting around. Uh-oh, she's looking at me funny.

"Well then…" I said trying to buy some time. Wait a minute. The other one should be around here somewhere.

"Is Lin here?" I finished. She seemed to be shocked. She probably wants to know how I know Lin now. Stupid mouth. Stupid head. Stupid idea.

"Lin-…san is in. Uh…pardon me…" looks like Lin was being his usual self. The girl probably hasn't even had a real conversation with him. Then I realised I didn't introduce myself.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Mori. Madoka Mori," Why do I feel like James Bond all of a sudden. "You can call me Madoka," I said while we both stood there grinning like idiots.

"Uh…um. Please wait a moment-" she was cut off by an opening door.

"Lin-san! If now's a good time…" she trailed off as he stepped out.

"Lin!" I almost squealed. He looked shocked that I was there. Well why wouldn't he be? I am supposed to call ahead. Supposed to being the key words.

"Madoka?" Well duh. Who does he think I am? The tooth Fairy?

"Sorry for surprising you like this. How are you?" I ask politely. Mai is, after all, standing right behind us.

"I'm good. Why didn't you call ahead?" Subtle as a hand grenade Lin. Subtle as a hand grenade.

"I guess this is a bit of a shock," duh," Did I catch you off guard?"

"You did. But that can't be why you came?" right to the point. Ah it's why I love you Lin. Good boy. I can just see the girl behind us. No doubt she's never seen Lin smile either. I'm going to have to teach both him and the brat to be nicer. Especially to employees.

"Anyway, is Naru in?" I said keeping up his stupid alias. I really don't see the need though.

"Uh…um…" here we go. Three guesses where he is. "He's on a trip." BINGO! We have a winner people.

"I see," I said," Then please call him. It's for business." As Lin went ahead to make the call, I took this opportunity to assess Noll's little assistant. She's not too bad looking and from what I can tell she seems nice. Noll is probably going to drive her crazy.

"Here you are," she said handing me some tea.

"Oh, thank you," I said with a big smile. One she gladly returned.

"Okay," We could hear Lin talking in the background. She got that look in her eyes. Pity. Well looks like Noll has shown his annoying side after all. And she knows of it. He he.

"Okay…please hold on, I'll transfer you," Lin said handing me the phone. "It's Naru for you." I stopped my scrutiny of the girl to answer the phone.

"Hello, Naru? Come back home," straight to the point. Then he proceeded to explain what he was doing currently. Blah, blah, blah.

"Yes? Okay, I see…but you will come home?" After a few moments he agreed.

"Thank you," I said ecstatically. I could see the look on Mai's face as I said it though. Her eyes looked like they were going to fall out. He he, looks like I'm still the only one who can get that brat to behave. Take that Noll.

"He's coming back for you!?" I turned and yep, I was right. She is bugging out. Maybe I could teach her some of my tricks.

"Yes, he'll be back tonight," I answered.

"That's amazing…Naru listened to you? Whoa," it seems Noll's 'I-don't-do-nothing-for-nobody' crap is still in use. I really must teach him some manners.

I sat down on the couch as Mai still stared.

"That's right. Hmm, you must be…the part time worker, Taniyama," I said. Might as well call her by her name.

"Uh-huh. What you just did was unbelievable. Naru and Lin never seem to interact with people…except for work of course," she replied. Now I feel sorry for her. Note to self, if need be I will beat some manners into that pair.

"Say…Mori-san, how do you know them?" she asked nervously.

"How? Strictly speaking, I'm their master. I'm the one who taught Naru how to 'ghost hunt'," I replied. Again with the bug eyes. She's probably wondering how someone like me could stand being around that ice cube. Easy. The ice cubes parents told him to behave, so he has too. I rose from my chair and bid both Mai and Lin goodbye before leaving the SPR office.

As I walk down the street my mind drifts to tomorrows meeting. This is going to be fun. No doubt Noll will be pissed. This is going to be really fun.


End file.
